Dis-moi pourquoi
by Ongi
Summary: Partie I : "Le mouvement fait doucement clapoter le whisky sur le verre, le liquide se voyant condamné à tournoyer inexorablement jusqu'à être bu. Le monde est sombre et gris." / Partie II : A venir... [Participation au Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME - Cadeau pour Nalou]
1. Tu finis toujours par me plomber

_**Salut à toi, chère lectrice, cher lecteur !**_

Sache déjà que ceci est un texte écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa** du ** Collectif NONAME**.

Je l'offre à **Nalou** , en espérant qu'il lui plaira et la satisfera. (Même si Erik a refusé pendant deux mois de se plier à mes exigences scénaristiques et je lui ai finalement cédé... Fichu Erik, heureusement que je t'aime.)

 **Avertissements** :

\- Pas de scènes sexuelles ou autres, mais ce texte est principalement au sujet d'une romance gay. Tiens-le toi pour dit.

\- Ce texte n'est pas glauque ou cauchemardesque, mais il n'est pas très joyeux. Assez triste même.

\- L'intrigue, quoique non canon, prend sa source dans la période _**Days of Future Past**_ , donc ne lis pas si tu n'as pas vu le film et que tu n'aimes pas les spoils.

 **Crédits ** : Les personnages et l'entier univers d'X-men ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de **Marvel & cie**, et je ne récolte aucun bénéfice monétaire pour ce texte.

Pour finir, merci de me lire, et j'espère que tu passeras un moment agréable sur cette page ! :)

 **Nalou** , je te retrouve en bas, pour quelques explications. ;p

* * *

 **I – Tu finis toujours par me plomber**

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Maintenant.**

Les draps sont rêches sur sa peau et la lumière lui brûle la rétine jusqu'au-dessous de ses paupières. Sa bouche est pâteuse et la douleur de son épaule se rappelle à lui par vagues, lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprend connaissance.

La cacophonie alentour est digne des plus grands bazars au monde et il gémit d'inconfort. Tout n'est que sonnerie de téléphone, cris, talons claquant sur le sol, geignements en une langue que Charles a du mal à comprendre. Il parvient tout juste à saisir quelques mots que son esprit reconnaît mais se refuse à véritablement traduire pour le moment.

Enfin, ses cils tressautent sous l'effort qu'il lui faut pour ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il distingue est le visage flou d'Hank McCoy. La peau autour de l'œil droit de ce visage est d'ailleurs marbrée de pourpre, de mauve et de bleu. C'est d'autant plus visible lorsque son ami se redresse immédiatement sur sa chaise, puis se penche anxieusement sur lui, le visage contracté en une expression coupable et inquiète.

Derrière lui, un rideau blanc est poliment tiré afin de fournir un semblant d'intimité. Charles voit des chaussures s'agiter dans tous les sens, sous ledit rideau, et le tube fixé à son bras droit est définitivement une perfusion. _Hôpital_ , pense-t-il.

Charles se rend alors compte que les effets du sérum ont dû s'estomper, au moins un peu. La sensation est la même que lorsque quelqu'un s'amuse à faire défiler les stations de radios sans répit ; les pensées lui parviennent tantôt brouillées, tantôt hurlées, renforçant d'autant plus le vacarme alentour.

Étrangement, celles d'Hank lui paraissent recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes et il doit les effleurer doucement de son esprit pour les apprivoiser.

 _Tout va bien, Hank_ , murmure Charles en pensées, la mâchoire serrée sous l'effort qu'il lui est demandé. Hank secoue la tête, mord sa lèvre à l'en faire saigner et détourne le regard, des volutes de culpabilité s'enroulant autour de ses entrailles.

 _Tout est de ma faute_ , pense-t-il, _Si je n'avais pas poussé Erik-_

— Hank, grogne Charles, son épaule gauche secouée par les vibrations de ses cordes vocales, arrête.

Son ami reste silencieux, les yeux toujours fuyants, la bouche toujours plissée en une moue coupable et Charles profite d'une accalmie pour fermer les yeux, un instant. Une seconde passe, peut-être des minutes entières mais quand ses paupières se soulèvent de nouveau, Hank est toujours au même endroit, dans la même position.

Sa gorge le gratte, son épaule gauche lui fait à présent souffrir le martyr et il est forcé de demander à voix haute, ses pouvoirs étant toujours fluctuants :

— Où sont les autres ?

Hank se gratte la joue d'un air gêné. Lui dit que Logan est avec Raven, dans un hôtel parisien non loin de là, la protégeant et la surveillant à la fois, l'homme étant lui-même un peu secoué par ses propres souvenirs. Charles va aller bien, sinon, les médecins ont retiré la balle sans grands dommages, et il va pouvoir quitter l'hôpital dans deux ou trois jours si la plaie ne s'infecte pas. Mais d'après le Docteur Tennant, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. En revanche, des policiers attendent de l'interroger et-

— Erik ? questionne Charles en un murmure, déjà presque emporté par l'inconscience.

L'expression d'Hank se fait encore plus navrée, si cela est possible.

Et Charles n'a pas besoin de plus pour avoir le cœur brisé, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Quelques heures auparavant.**

Le monde se fige. L'univers lui-même semble refuser, nier ce qui se déroule dans cette salle de conférence.

A l'instant-même, Erik n'est pas en train de braquer une arme sur Raven, ordonnant à Charles de s'écarter. Derrière lui, son amie d'enfance n'est pas en train d'implorer Erik de l'épargner. Et l'esprit de Charles n'est pas en train de galoper à un rythme effréné, cherchant une explication logique, un raisonnement cohérent de _pourquoi ?_

Et pourtant…

Il ne trouve rien. Il n'a pas ses pouvoirs. Il ne peut atteindre l'esprit d'Erik. Il ne peut le comprendre. Il ne peut l'empêcher ou même tenter de le raisonner.

Le temps s'emballe à nouveau, Charles peut entendre Raven bondir sur la table derrière lui, au moment même où Hank se jette sur Erik, espérant dévier le tir avant même que le mutant n'appuie sur la gâchette. Le bruit du projectile expulsé du canon lui déchire finalement les tympans, et il tressaille au souvenir d'un autre déchirant ses chairs, fracassant ses os.

La balle d'aujourd'hui manque d'aller perforer le plancher, avant qu'Erik ne plie le métal à sa volonté et lui ordonne de poursuivre sa course en une courbe audacieuse. Le fracas d'une vitre brisée lui fait instinctivement tourner la tête mais Raven a déjà disparu par la fenêtre. Et Charles n'entend que les bruits de lutte derrière lui, les cris choqués des gens au-dehors à la vue de Mystique, et le vrombissement sourd du pouvoir d'Erik, indétectable pour quiconque sauf Charles.

Il a passé des heures entières à écouter cette vibration si particulière, avant Cuba, celle mêlée aux pensées de son ami, résonnant, ployant dans l'univers. S'il y a d'ailleurs un son qui l'a hanté pendant toutes ces années de séparation, qu'il a guetté en vain durant sa convalescence, paralysé de la taille aux pieds, c'est bien celui-là.

Il y a, dans son dos, un grognement empli de rage, le craquement sec d'une articulation. Puis plus rien si ce n'est une souffrance ardente explosant dans son torse. _Ça fait mal_ , pense-t-il, presque surpris par la douleur, avant de tomber en avant sur la table et d'apercevoir la balle finir sa course dans le mur d'en face, juste avant de s'évanouir.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Quelques heures après.**

Le mouvement fait doucement clapoter le whisky sur le verre, le liquide se voyant condamné à tournoyer inexorablement jusqu'à être bu. Le monde est sombre et gris. C'est à peine si Charles parvient à distinguer le mur d'en face, et il ne le fait que parce qu'il connaît – à son grand désespoir – la pièce par cœur. Il a passé des mois entiers, cloué dans ce même fauteuil, entre les quatre murs de son maudit bureau, avant qu'Hank ne parvienne à adapter le sérum pour lui rendre ses jambes. Il a passé des mois entiers dans cette pièce, dans ce fauteuil, un verre à la main et trop d'alcool dans les veines pour seulement sentir le goût de la boisson sur ses papilles.

Dans l'obscurité grise de la nuit, tous ses démons, tous ses pêchés reviennent l'accabler, s'entremêlant avec la douleur de son corps perforé. De l'étage lui parviennent les images colorées des rêves agités d'Hank, Logan et Raven, tous les trois assoupis dans leurs chambres respectives. Il tente de bloquer les pensées de ses amis, de repousser les souvenirs douloureux et traumatisants de chacun. Il a les siens propres à contrôler en premier, et ils lui laissent suffisamment les mains pleines pour qu'il n'ait à s'occuper de ceux des autres également.

Le fauteuil roulant, à son côté, est encore plus sombre que le reste, douloureux rappel que le sérum ne coule plus dans ses veines, que ses jambes ne sont de nouveau plus qu'un tas de muscles et d'os inutiles.

Ils ont quitté Paris discrètement, fuyant médecins et policiers, questions et accusations. Hank a dû dérober une blouse d'infirmier et faire semblant d'aller faire faire un tour à son pauvre patient handicapé, après que Charles soit finalement revenu à lui. Le crépuscule s'est accroché aux ailes de l'avion qui les reconduisait au manoir et Charles a prétendu dormir durant tout le trajet, tentant d'ignorer les pensées sonores de ses compagnons.

L'ennui du sérum, c'est qu'il a totalement déconstruit chaque barrière qu'il avait érigé enfant. Plus de pouvoirs, plus besoin de les contrôler, plus besoin d'avoir à repousser les pensées d'autrui ou à contenir les siennes au quotidien. Durant toutes ces années où s'enfonçait la bienfaitrice aiguille sous sa peau, délivrant, charriant le précieux sérum dans ses veines et ses artères, il n'a jamais eu le besoin, la nécessité de faire taire les voix désespérées et gémissantes de son for intérieur. Non, elles pouvaient hurler autant qu'elles le voulaient, étouffées, assourdies par l'épaisseur de son crâne, et si leurs cris devenaient trop insupportables, le whisky achevait de les affaiblir.

Il peut sentir le bandage de son épaule se gorger de sang peu à peu et il reverse sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux trop longs coulant sur le coussin du fauteuil, les yeux fermés, l'esprit accablé par la certitude que son épaule est bien moins ensanglantée que l'est son cœur.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Bonus : Erik.**

Il appuie son front contre celui de Charles, se moquant du sang qui macule son manteau. Les cheveux longs de son ami chatouillent son visage, sa barbe pique ses joues, et ses lèvres exhalent un faible souffle qui se heurte à la bouche d'Erik.

 _Ne meurs pas, Charles_ , ordonne-t-il de toute la force de ses pensées, même s'il sait pertinemment que le sérum bloque tous les pouvoirs de son ami.

Lorsqu'il détache son visage du sien pour le contempler de nouveau, il est accueilli par la vision inerte de la pâle figure de Charles, les yeux révulsés sous les paupières.

Erik a envie de pleurer. Il a fait ça. Encore. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de le paralyser des pieds à la taille, à présent il a probablement endommagé une autre partie encore fonctionnelle de cet être qu'il aime et dont il se refuse à être aimé.

Il chasse les larmes sur le point d'éclore derrière ses paupières, chasse la culpabilité qui lui tord l'estomac et fait ce qu'il a toujours fait. Il transforme la culpabilité en colère et reporte la colère sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il n'a jamais été bon avec les émotions. Avec _ses_ émotions.

Elles le poussent trop sur le bord, le laissent frissonnant et à vif, sans savoir y réagir autrement que par la violence ou la vengeance sur autrui. Tout, n'importe quoi pour chasser la colère et la peur, pour les enfouir sous une onde calme de concentration et de rage froide. Les remords et regrets n'auront qu'à se graver plus tard dans son esprit, juste comme le sont déjà les chiffres sur sa peau.

 _Hank m'a poussé_ , pense-t-il, _Hank m'a tordu le poignet pour dévier le tir. Il a brisé mon geste et la concentration nécessaire au contrôle de la balle._

 _Hank a fait ça_ , clame son esprit, apaisé, presque joyeux et victorieux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à blâmer. Quelqu'un d'autre à frapper. Quelqu'un d'autre à haïr.

 _Hank a fait ça_ , danse sa voix intérieure, avide de violence, alors que son poing s'écrase sur le visage d'Hank.

* * *

 **Ma chère Nalou,**

 **Déjà, je suis navrée, mon Erik n'est qu'une fichue tête de mule et n'a pas voulu se porter au secours de Charles en survolant une zone de combat, comme tu le souhaitais. J'ai pourtant essayé, mais la pensée d'Erik abandonnant un combat contre Shaw (First Class) ou contre l'espèce humaine (DoFP), même pour sauver Charles, me semblait assez incompatible avec sa personnalité de ces époques-là. Post-DoFP, j'aurais eu moins de difficultés, mais tu m'avais demandé du pré-Cuba ou DoFP de préférence et j'ai du faire un choix. x)**

 **Ensuite, je suis désolée pour l'angst, le côté tragique et cette fin heureuse qui n'arrive pas. Si ça peut te rassurer, un deuxième OS arrivera dans peu de temps pour rectifier le tir, et il sera sensiblement bien plus mignon et joyeux ! D'ailleurs, considère l'OS que tu viens de lire comme ton cadeau de Noël et le futur OS comme celui de ton anniversaire. Non, je triche pas. XD**

 **En résumé, j'espère malgré tout que ce texte t'aura fait passé un bon moment de lecture. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je peux essayer d'en écrire un autre avec des demandes plus spécifiques et en profiter pour gronder un peu plus Erik au passage ! :D**

 **De gros bisous et tout mon amour !**


	2. Tu me métalises sans cesse

Hello !

Je suis de plus en plus certaine que si la réincarnation existe, je me réincarnerais en lapin blanc d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, précisément lui, parce que je suis toujours "en retard, En Retard, EN RETARD, EN RETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !".

Pour résumer, **joyeux anniversaire Nalou** , avec bien des mois de retard !

J'ai écrit cet OS en quasiment une seule fois, puis je l'ai laissé mariné pendant des mois avant de trouver le courage de m'y remettre il y a peu... sans en être toujours très satisfaite. Les personnages qui sont amoureux et tous mignons, c'est pas mon truc, je préfère vous prévenir, et c'est pourquoi ce texte est si peu abouti (et le restera, malheureusement, parce que je n'aurais jamais le courage de le reprendre une cinquante-et-unième fois...)

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment (en vrai un moment pas trop horrible, si possible) et merci de lire ! :)

* * *

 **II – Tu me métallises sans cesse**

L'esprit d'Erik est familier et confortable, quoique bien souvent tranchant ou hérissé, tel un chat faisant le gros dos.

Charles a bien souvent de la réticence à s'avouer qu'il aime écouter les pensées de son amant, aime envahir son intimité la plus profonde. Mais pour sa défense, Erik est complexe, imprévisible, et cela, qu'importe le nombre de fois où Charles s'immerge dans son esprit, respire ses souvenirs et boit ses envies. Erik est un livre dont il connaît par coeur chaque page, et pourtant, bien souvent, il suffit d'une tournure de phrase, d'un simple mot pour lui faire remettre en perspective tout ce qu'il croit savoir.

Sentir Erik, effleurer sa psychée et ses humeurs instables, lui est d'un apaisement sans nom. Que ce soit dans leur lit, ou à l'autre bout du monde, au travers du Cérébro.

Habituellement, il ne lui est même pas nécessaire de lire ses pensées. Il lui suffit juste de sentir. Qu'Erik est là, qu'il existe, qu'ils sont deux.

C'est presque… lorsque Charles s'abstient trop longtemps d'envahir la conscience de son amant, c'est presque comme si sa vision du monde se faisait fade. Comme si les couleurs se délavaient pour ne plus devenir que de pâles et brefs éclats mourant et se délitant dans une grisaille moribonde.

Alors, sachant qu'il lui suffit d'étirer sa conscience jusqu'à celle d'Erik pour que le monde redevient chatoyant…

Ou peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une pauvre excuse que se donne Charles pour être un voyeur sans vergogne.

Aussi, lorsqu'Erik le lui propose, il accepte immédiatement.

Ce jour-là, il est penché quelques copies de ses élèves, dans son bureau jadis si sombre et maussade, où de nombreuses heures s'y sont perdues, entre le whisky et le sérum.

Ce jour-là, en revanche, le soleil brille au-dehors, la pièce rayonne d'une douce quiétude et au loin résonnent dans les couloirs pas et pensées des nombreux pensionnaires de l'Institut.

Ce jour-là, il sent Erik conduire jusqu'au manoir, et les bribes de pensées qu'il ne parvient pas à ignorer – ou plutôt, qu'il n'a pas réellement envie d'ignorer – sont vives et joyeuses, presque bondissantes, en cette radieuse journée de mai.

Erik semble… satisfait de lui-même ? songe-t-il, soudain nerveux en se remémorant la dernière fois où Erik s'est senti ainsi et où Charles a dû consacrer à consoler un Hank furieux et désemparé.

Lorsque Erik s'arrête finalement sur le seuil, appuyant son corps contre le chambranle en une pose nonchalante, son visage impénétrable mais les yeux pétillant de malice, Charles daigne à peine lui jeter un regard, faisant semblant d'être totalement absorbé par l'argumentation peu soignée d'un de ses jeunes élèves.

Ignorer Erik lui est une tâche difficile. Sa seule présence rehausse les couleurs de la pièce de plusieurs tons et les murs vibrent de cette intensité si particulière et si propre à son amant.

Ils passent un moment ainsi, le silence seulement rompu par le griffonnement hasardeux de Charles sur la copie, troublé par le regard intense d'Erik qu'il sent caresser son corps. Il sait déjà qu'il devra sans doute se relire plus tard, afin de ne pas rendre la copie couverte de remarques vagues et bien peu pédagogiques, indigne d'un professeur digne de ce nom.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? finit-il par demander, levant ses yeux pour croiser ceux tendres et possessifs de son amant.

Erik fait quelques pas mesurés, jusqu'à être devant le bureau, pose ses mains à plat sur les copies pour mieux se pencher vers lui et mieux lui murmurer tendrement, presque comme un secret, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien :

— J'ai un présent pour toi.

— Oh ? souffle Charles, ses lèvres rougies s'étirant lentement en un sourire séduisant, se rapprochant encore davantage, les faisant se retrouver presque nez à nez, sa main s'élançant pour tâter la rondeur ferme de l'épaule d'Erik, suivre du bout des doigts la courbe de sa nuque, pour finalement s'agripper aux cheveux courts à la base de son crâne, faisant ployer son échine pour cueillir sa bouche.

— Uhn uhn, fredonne Erik dans le baiser, et Charles se laisse distraire un moment alors que la langue de son amant pénètre ses lèvres, franchit la barrière de ses dents et vient effleurer gentiment son palais avant de s'enrouler, danser avec celle de Charles en des caresses irrésistibles qui les font tous deux frémir de longues minutes.

Charles revient à la réalité lorsque les mains d'Erik glissent sur ses joues râpeuses de barbe, cajolent son menton, puis survolent la peau tendre de sa gorge, le renflement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il ne fait plus que picorer ses lèvres.

Puis, finalement, Erik finit par se détacher de sa bouche, presque à regret semble-t-il. Il extirpe lentement une boîte à bijoux d'une des poches de sa veste, et Charles sent son sang accélérer dans les veines, sa langue s'engourdir tandis qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas obéir à son instinct qui lui crie d'aller disséquer chaque pensée d'Erik, immédiatement.

— D'accord, avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, calme-toi, Charles. On dirait que tu vas faire une crise d'apoplexie, commande Erik d'une voix ferme, malgré un accent de nervosité courant le long des mots, Je ne vais pas te demander en mariage, poursuit-il, donc respire.

Il ouvre la boîte et Charles respire, enfin, pour de bon, en voyant le bracelet qui y repose.

— J'ai pensé que tu pourrais le porter ? Il est en titane, en platine et en or blanc, et les métaux sont assemblés de sorte que je puisse les reconnaître en les sentant de loin ? Un peu comme tu peux sentir ma présence quand je suis au loin. Si tu le portes, je serai capable de te sentir aussi.

Charles sent les larmes monter à ses yeux, son nez le pique sous l'émotion, et il reste sans voix.

— Charles, allez, ne pleure pas. Dis-moi quelque chose ! Tu ne l'aimes pas c'est ça ? plaisante Erik, la bouche plissée en un sourire taquin, même si ses yeux sont quelque peu inquiets, J'aurais voulu qu'il soit en adamantium, pour qu'il soit aussi indestructible que notre amour, mais il aurait fallu que j'en pique un bout à Logan, et je ne suis pas absolument certain qu'il aurait vraiment apprécié.

Charles ne peut à présent plus retenir son rire, au fur et à mesure qu'Erik débite ses imbécilités, et les larmes qui débordent de ses paupières sont définitivement des larmes d'hilarité.

Les yeux d'Erik pétillent de nouveau, presque qu'aussi éblouissants qu'un flash d'appareil photo, alors qu'il chute sur un genou, aux pieds de Charles, saisissant la cheville droite de son amant pour lui soulever et poser le pied sur son genou qui n'est pas à terre. Charles laisse faire, et se contente de rejeter la tête en arrière, éclatant définitivement de rire en voyant Erik repousser sa chaussette pour mieux ajuster le bracelet sur sa peau, qui y est glacé.

— Merci, souffle Charles, sentant le métal se réchauffant lentement au contact de sa peau, sentant ses joues rosirent sous le regard flamboyant, ardant d'Erik.

— Le plaisir est le mien, sourit Erik, ravi du rougissement de son amant, faisant doucement tinter les maillons de bracelet entre eux, sans les toucher.

oOoOoOo

 ** _CrackBonus : Charles._**

La boîte est petite, d'un noir feutré, un ruban d'argent courant sur le couvercle. Charles soupire en la voyant et la contemple un moment, alors qu'elle siège entre deux caleçons.

Ne pas se poser de questions, juste ouvrir la boîte, pense-t-il, tendant la main pour la saisir. Un post-it coloré volette dans les airs avant d'échouer sur le sol lorsqu'il soulève finalement le couvercle.

Il hausse un sourcil incrédule, la tige d'un magenta métallique étincelant agresse impitoyablement ses rétines, presque aveuglante sur l'intérieur en velours noir.

Au fil du temps, quelques temps après lui avoir offert le tout premier bracelet – que Charles porte toujours, par ailleurs – Erik a commencé à lui offrir d'autres présents tous aussi métalliques que le premier, mais un peu plus... pénétrants. Chevalières pour ses doigts, pendentifs pour son cou, bracelets pour ses poignets et chevilles, anneaux pour ses oreilles, piercings pour arcade sourcilière, pour lèvres, tétons, nombril...

Charles a d'ailleurs été obligé de s'acheter un coffre à bijoux à la contenance assez importante pour loger tout ce qu'il ne met pas quotidiennement. Il suspecte aussi parfois qu'Erik ne serait pas totalement contre lui greffer du métal sur les os, à la manière de Logan. Mais il pense aussi qu'une marque totalement irréversible ne plaira jamais réellement à Erik, tout comme les tatouages.

Erik redoute encore plus de posséder quelqu'un que d'appartenir de nouveau à un autre. La souffrance et la torture, il les connaît, il sait comment en renaître. Mais démonter et reconstruire quelqu'un de sa propre volonté le ferait trop ressembler à son ancien bourreau.

Toujours est-il que Charles demeure circonspect devant ce nouveau cadeau. Il se souvient encore de la douleur pour se faire percer le téton gauche et il a mis très longtemps à être convaincu de faire également le droit, après ça, malgré la fascination d'Erik devant celui orné d'un piercing rutilant. Erik adore d'ailleurs jouer avec depuis l'autre bout de la pièce ou même du manoir, donnant souvent ainsi une érection indésirable à son amant, alors qu'il se trouve parfois en train de donner un cours sur les principes philosophiques avancés et rien n'a jamais été plus pénible que dans ces moments-là.

Il se penche finalement pour ramasser la note, écarquillant les yeux de surprise et d'effroi devant l'écriture fine et déliée. Il passe une main sur son visage un instant, atterré, puis abandonne boîte et post-it froissé sur le dessus de la commode et sort de la chambre presqu'au pas de course, appelant son amant d'une voix courroucée.

" _Pour ton gland."_ s'étale en noir d'encre sur le post-it rose flashy. Et, mêlées à l'encre, il y a même des paillettes magenta.

Malheureusement pour vous, l'histoire ne dit pas si Charles finit par porter le dernier présent d'Erik.

Mais vous pouvez toujours l'imaginer, si vous le souhaitez…


End file.
